Le Apetecía Jugar Sola
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange sale a dar un paseo por la noche y se encuentra con un muggle, con quien decide divertirse un rato.


**Le apetecía jugar sola**

Sin haberlo previsto, la noche se había abalanzado sobre ella en pocas horas y la oscuridad inundaba todo a su alrededor. Pero la falta de luz no la asustaba en absoluto; Bellatrix Lestrange no le temía a nada. Sin siquiera preocuparse en mantener escondida su condición de bruja, dio un golpe en el aire con su varita y esta se iluminó, haciendo visible su camino. Paseaba por un barrio lúgubre de la zona, adornado con edificios destrozados y a medio derrumbar. Andaba a paso firme pero irregular, dando saltitos de vez en cuando y tarareando una extraña canción con su particular voz aguda. De vez en cuando ondeaba su varita y hacía volar algunas de las farolas que alumbraban los callejones, por pura diversión; aquella noche le apetecía jugar sola.

Al girar una de las esquinas a la derecha se internó en un pequeño parque, provisto de tan solo un par de árboles y algunos bancos de madera en estado de putrefacción. Sentado en uno de ellos había un hombre con gabardina de color oscuro, con la cabeza echada hacia adelante. Bellatrix apagó su varita y soltó una risita mientras se acercaba al individuo, que parecía estar dormido. Cuando le separaban tan solo un par de metros de aquel sujeto, se encorvó hacia delante para comprobar que aquella persona, en efecto, estaba ausente. Pero el hombre se puso de pie de repente, haciendo que la bruja se sobresaltara y diese un par de pasos hacia atrás. El muggle sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su gabardina y apuntó con ella a la mortífaga, quien no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

-Estúpidos _muggles_. Os creéis que podéis intimidar a cualquiera con vuestras inútiles armas.- dijo con voz chillona.

-¡Dame todo el dinero que tengas o te aseguro que vas a salir muy mal parada!

La risa de la mortífaga resonó por todo el parque, y varios pájaros cercanos echaron vuelo, despavoridos.

-¡Qué divertido!

-¿De qué te ríes?- le espetó el asaltante mientras daba un paso hacia delante y estiraba el brazo en un gesto desafiante, colocando la navaja a pocos centímetros del pecho de Bellatrix.

-¿Que de qué me río?- su expresión se tornó seria -¡Pues de ti, escoria!- gritó con rabia.

La boca de la mortífaga se torció en una mueca de asco y le escupió a la cara con una puntería extraordinaria. El hombre se frotó donde había recibido el impacto, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la bruja agitó su varita en el aire y el individuo salió disparado varios metros atrás.

-Muggles… Os creéis que lo sabéis todo. Os creéis los dueños del mundo, ¿verdad? Pensáis que lo podéis controlar todo, ¿a que sí?

El sujeto había conseguido incorporarse y yacía sentado en el suelo, atemorizado, sin tener ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Giró la cabeza un par de veces hacia atrás para buscar ayuda con la mirada, pero sabía que allí no había nadie, y no era prudente apartar la vista de aquella misteriosa mujer.

-¡CONTESTA! ¡_Lumos_!

Bellatrix estaba de pie, al lado del que ahora era su presa, apuntándolo con su varita encendida. La mortífaga pudo contemplar por primera vez el rostro de aquel hombre, que reflejaba terror y estaba empapado en sudor frío; esbozó una sonrisa ante aquella satisfactoria imagen. Él, sin embargo, apenas alcanzaba a ver la silueta de la señora que le había agredido.

-¿Qué… qué…? Yo…

-¡_CRUCIO_!

Los gritos de agonía y pánico de aquel ladrón retumbaron en todas las paredes de los edificios que rodeaban el pequeño parque al recibir el impacto

-¡Contesta de una vez! ¿Os creéis importantes, acaso?

-No… no sé…

El hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, desgarraba con las uñas el césped que estaba bañando en lágrimas y gemía a causa de un dolor insoportable; apenas podía hablar.

-Pues si no sabes te iluminaré con mi tremenda sabiduría.- ondeó la varita en el aire y la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo dejó de retorcerse, aunque seguía gimoteando -No sois más que basura despreciable que debería abandonar este mundo. Tenéis suerte que el Señor Tenebroso no os haya exterminado ya a todos.

-No… no entiendo nada, por favor…

-¿Ah, no?- el rostro de Bella se iluminó con una falsa y burlona mueca de decepción. -Deja entonces que te ilumine, cariño. ¡_Crucio_!

-¡¡NOO!!

El asaltante comenzó a enroscarse sobre sí mismo en el suelo una vez más, llorando de dolor, mientras la bruja andaba lentamente a su alrededor, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

-Duele, ¿verdad? ¿A que ahora tú no puedes hacer nada con ese insignificante cuchillo tuyo?

-N… ¡no!

Bellatrix se paró en seco y le miró a la cara con furia.

-Era una pregunta retórica, ¡imbécil!

-Déjame…- susurró el hombre con un hilo de voz.

La mortífaga prorrumpió en una estridente risa y siguió su camino alrededor de aquella persona, que no paraba de sollozar y de temblar.

-¿Qué has dicho? Es que no te he oído.

-No… por favor… haga que… haga que pare.

Bella chasqueó la lengua.

-Es que hay un problema. Yo no recibo órdenes de despojos de la humanidad como vosotros los _muggles_.- hablaba lentamente, sabiendo que cada palabra que pronunciaba era un segundo más de agonía para aquella infame persona, y era un segundo más de regocijo para ella -Aunque quizás…

La mortífaga se detuvo de inmediato al notar una punzada en su brazo izquierdo, que se hacía cada vez más intensa.

-Has tenido suerte, me largo.

A pesar de su agonía, el individuo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; todo iba a acabar, la pesadilla terminaría al fin.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Bellatrix no volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el cuerpo, ahora inerte, que yacía a sus pies, y se dirigió decidida a la entrada del parque, dando saltos de emoción y tarareando la misma canción de antes, con una sonrisa en la boca. Sin previo aviso, un humo negro y espeso la rodeó y la bruja se desvaneció en el aire, aunque su carcajada seguía haciendo eco en todo el recinto.


End file.
